


Teasing (Zarry Stylik)

by zeeandhazza



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn Malik, Bottomzayn, BoyxBoy, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Thongs - Freeform, Top Harry Styles, Topharry, Zayn Malik in Lingerie, Zayn Malik is a Tease, harry - Freeform, harrystyles, zarry - Freeform, zarry one shot, zarry stylik, zarrysmut, zayn, zaynandharry, zaynmalik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeandhazza/pseuds/zeeandhazza
Summary: Zayn teases harry while he's attending an online meeting, see what happens next...
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Teasing (Zarry Stylik)

It's the quarantine time and harry had a lot of work to do from home. He has online meetings to attend and what not. He does not have time. He is working on his laptop as his husband zayn brings him coffee. "Thanks" he murmurs. He doesn't even glance at zayn. Harry had been so busy with work this week. Zayn wanted harry's attention but harry was just too busy. They haven't had sex in ages and zayn was horny, so horny but he couldn't do anything with harry. He was sexually frustrated.

"Harry?" Zayn asks.

"hm?" Harry keeps typing something in his laptop and zayn is irritated.

"You don't have time, do you?"

"Sorry but nope babe" Harry sips his coffee.

Zayn rolls his eyes feeling frustrated. He just wants harry to fuck him, is it too much to ask? Harry's not even paying attention to him and it makes him even more frustrated.

He huffs and gets out of the study room and goes to their bedroom. At first, he takes long hot shower and when he comes to wear his clothes, he sees his red lacy thong with his other panties and an idea pops into his head. He smirks and wears the thong, then he wears the robe.

He goes to the kitchen and makes another cup of coffee for harry. He takes the coffee to harry, just as before harry pays no attention to him but this time he has a plan. He realizes harry is on the online meeting. So zayn decides to tease harry. Harry mutes his mic and listens to what people on the meeting were saying. Zayn drops the robe on the floor and harry instinctively looks at him. His eyes go wide and his breath hitches, seeing zayn wearing nothing but a thong but he can't do anything as he's on the meeting. His pant is tightening so hard that it hurts, he tries to distract himself from zayn by trying to pay attention to the meeting but he can't. He looks away from zayn and looks at the laptop screen. He doesn't look at zayn for good 5 minutes, which makes him feel a little bit less horny but he decides to just glance at zayn once. He watches zayn bend over to pick something. His soft arse on display. Only the thong covering his pink hole and harry chokes on his coffee. His colleagues ask him if he's okay. He can do nothing but nod. 'He's so gonna pay for this' harry thinks.

Zayn slowly sways his hip in a sensual manner making harry's dick twitch. Zayn bites his lips making a direct eye contact with harry. Harry can't take zayn's teasing anymore, he just wants to bend him over and fuck him senseless right there but he can't because of this stupid meeting. He can only watch Zayn tease him. Zayn looks straight into harry's green eyes which were dark with lust. He sucks his fingers wrapped around his mouth. Zayn bends over the table and puts his arse up on the air. He slides one finger on his arse, still wearing the thong and moans loudly. Good thing harry was on mute cause no one except harry needs to hear this. He inserts another finger and moans "ahhh S' good" Now, Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He stands up not caring that left the meeting without any explanations cause there is something else he needs to take care of.

"Teasing me? huh?" Harry chuckles looking at zayn who was trying to open himself up. Zayn doesn't say anything, he just smirks and adds another finger as well. He moans but doesn't stretch himself. He just keeps it there not moving it at all.

Harry goes near zayn and slaps his ass hard. "oww" Zayn shouts both in pleasure and in pain. He takes his fingers out and looks at harry, biting his lower lip. Harry spanks one more time and zayn moans in pleasure.

"you like that you slut, me spanking your bare ass"

Zayn nods, Harry spanks again, even harder than before "use your mouth"

"ah yes daddy, yesss" Zayn shouts.

"So what should i do to you today, you've been very bad babyboy" Harry says rubbing zayn's arse smoothly. Zayn hums.

Harry gropes his arse a little too hard making zayn squeak. "Punish me daddy, I've been a bad boy" Zayn says in a sexy voice. Harry smirks as he takes off the thong and sees zayn's pink hole, oh how much he wants to wreck him. He looks at zayn's smooth arse cheek, he bites on his right arse cheek making zayn whimper. He looks at zayn's arse cheek which had his teeth mark.

He takes the lube from the drawer and lubes up his fingers. he slowly enters his finger inside zayn, zayn inhales a sharp breath as harry's finger stretches him out. Harry adds another finger making zayn gasp and tug at harry's curls. He stretches zayn out but slowly thrusting as well. He adds another finger as well thrusting into zayn's arse. Zayn moans in pleasure feeling harry's fingers inside his tight hole. Harry puts a condom on his dick and aligns his dick with zayn's hole. Zayn whimpers when he feels harry slowly entering him. Harry gives him time to adjust as he puts zayn's leg on his shoulder. "I'm okay now move"

Listening to those words harry thrusts deep inside zayn at once. Zayn shouts feeling harry's whole length inside him "ahhhhh Harr- y ah" Harry starts thrusting into zayn in a slow pace, still giving him time to properly adjust. "Harder harreh" Zayn moans.

Harry spanks zayn's arse hard. "What did you call me?"

"Daddy" Zayn squeals. Harry quickens up the pace and pounds into zayn. He thrusts his hips roughly holding zayn's hips. "you're so fucking tight" Harry groans tightly holding his hips. Zayn claws his fingers in harry's back as he gets even more rougher with time. He hits zayn's prostate continuously making zayn moan very loudly. "Right there Daddy" Zayn comes all over the table. Harry is still pounding into him, after some minutes harry also comes inside the condom. Harry pulls out of zayn, tossing the condom at the side. He smirks when he sees zayn who was trying to get up but failing miserably.

"Having a problem there?" 

Zayn again tries to get up but the pain in his arse is unbearable "I cannot feel my legs" Harry chuckles watching zayn struggling to stand up.

"Need some help?"

"yes please"

Harry carries zayn to their bedroom forgetting about his meeting that was still on with his mic on.

harry's colleagues : *faints*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope u enjoyed it, Thanks for reading... byeeee


End file.
